Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Night
by Ghostdad7
Summary: First off I suck at Summaries. Well here goes nothing. This is the story of a lonely Sableye child who was abandoned after being hatched. He mines through the dirt all day finding his food, Raw Gems. He is constantly plagued by nightmares, and soon he can't bear it anymore. He travels to a nearby guild to find some explaination to why these nightmares are happening. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Wandering the Cavern of Dreams**

Claws was alone. Well, as alone as a Sableye can be in a cave, but that didn't bother him that much. He was doing what he loved, which was digging through the dirt finding his food. He didn't have time to make friends when he had to eat, in fact, he taught himself how to read, among other things.

He was digging away at the wall, trying to find even a hint of gems or precious metals that might be there, when he heard a noise behind him.

"What the?" He said. He looked and saw nothing. "Hello?" He said again, walking out of the small tunnel he dug, into the massive cavern where other tunnels branched out. Most Pokemon would be confused with how the tunnels twisted and turned, but for Claws he could navigate them with his eyes closed. His enhanced perception came from living in the dark so long. Claws then heard whispering. "Show yourselves!" Claws said, trying to be brave.

He looked around again and what he saw shocked him. He saw himself, except different. Instead of a the gems on his chest being rubies, they were emeralds, and instead of his eyes looking like diamond, they were made out of obsidian. The mirror image of him, though, didn't have the jagged scar that went down his left eye. "What?" Claws said, the Sableye in front of him mimicking Claws's lips.

After a minute of him doing actions to see if it copied him, he slapped at the image. The image faded for a bit; however the image copied Claws's movement and slapped Claws across the face. "All right, this is getting old." Claws said. The whispers were coming back. "Shut up already!" Claws shouted.

The whispers became faster, more insistent. Claws barely heard one word. "Follow." Claws was surprised, but he followed the voices. He winded down the tunnel, going much more deeper then the tunnels he dug went. He came up with the idea that the tunnels were caved in, but dismissed that idea.

He was still following the voice when he heard another voice, louder then the rest, call out "Stop." Claws was greatly confused, first the voices were telling him to follow them, now one voice was telling him to stop. His confusion increased, though, when he heard the others saying "follow" while the louder one kept calling out "stop."

"All right, majority rules." Claws said jokingly as he followed the voices again.

He followed them down deeper into his caverns. "All right. When are you going to stop?" Claws asked the voices. He heard two words, "Soon. Farther."

Claws just rolled his eye, which was strange since his eyes were made of diamonds, and continued to follow the sound. After a while he started to hum a song he heard.

Finally after walking for about an hour all the voices said, "Stop."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Claws mumbled as he sat down and looked around. He was in a large cavern about 30 feet tall and 25 feet wide. "Strange. I never noticed this place before. Who am I talking to?" Claws asked as he looked around. He didn't notice that there were shadows thickening at the center.

When he finally looked, he saw the shadows made a black hole like center. He peered down the hole and what he saw shocked him. Down there were millions upon millions of red eyes glaring at him. He took an involuntary step back.

Suddenly a booming and gravelly voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, "Soon. You will be mine Claws. You will soon face challenges only some could dream of and many would turn away in terror."

Claws frantically looked around, and, finding no one, called out, "Show yourself!" He looked around again and noticed something strange with the shadowy hole in the center. Almost all the pairs of eyes were gone, except for two.

What happened next shocked him so much that he was unable to move. The shadows rose _out_ of the hole. The shadows rose out slowly, soon a head and wings appeared. The wings created dark splotches that stained the ground, the head was golden surrounded by a dark grey/black. He was so shocked that he fell to the ground, as it swallowed him up.

_**In a cave**_

"AH!" Claws shouted as he awoke. Another nightmare, another tired day alone in the mines. It was then that it hit him how lonely he was. Against himself he started to sob. 'Great! Just great. I made myself cry. No wait, it was that condition that I have, not normal sadness!' He was proven wrong by how violently his sobs shook him.

'No. This is my normal sadness. It's being enhanced by my disease. Stupid mental disease, making my emotions stronger.' Claws continued to cry. He rolled himself in a ball and threw a rough blanket over himself to keep him warm.

_**Elsewhere**_

"Don't you think you scared him enough? I mean look at him! He's crying his eyes out!" Three shadowy figures were watching Claws as he threw the rough blanket over himself.

"He needs to learn how to _not_ be scared when we throw something at him!" The larger of the three shadowy figures said, the voice was the same as the one in Claws's dream.

"I don't care! Look how scared and sad you made him!" the smallest said. The voice sounding feminine.

The middle one spoke up, it's voice identifying it as male, "Enough!" The other two fell silent. "Now then, is he ready?"

"No. He won't be for a while." The larger one said.

"Then we must send something outside of dreams that could hurt him, but what?" They all seemed deep in thought.

The smaller one said, "I sense some presences getting closer to him. Should that do?"

"Maybe. It depends on what they do there, but since we can't come up with any other ideas we will see what will happen." The medium sized one said as it faded away. The larger one faded after it, but the smaller one stayed behind for a bit.

"Don't worry. I'll try to protect you from them." She said as she faded away.

**A/N First fanfic so go easy on me. Also I need OC's please! Here's the form.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Race(Your characters race, such as Claws is a Sableye):**

**Age(don't use real age):**

**Alters (is he/she shiny? Anything different about them?):**

**Moves (Choose up to five):**

**Finisher (You can combine two moves together to get a finisher. Make sure you have a description of it):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Example:**

**Name: Claws**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Sableye**

**Age: 13**

**Alters: None besides a scar over his left eye**

**Moves: Brick Break, Zen Headbutt, Power Gem, Dig, and Shadow Ball. **

**Finisher: Shadow Gem. Mixing Shadow Ball and Power Gem together the brightness of the gems are dulled making it deadly, and unavoidable in low light.**

**Personality: Shy and timid, but quick to anger. This Sableye does not like to fight except when his friends are in danger or when pokemon are going after his food. However, with a mental condition his emotions are drawn out to the extreme.**

**History: I'll tell you throughout the story.**

**Also Thank You to SuperDaikenki for letting me use his region since I was too stupid to think of one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Visitors!

Outside of Claws's cave

"Why are we doing this, Brody?" A Blazekin asked to an annoyed Lucario.

"Because, Blaze," Brody said in a slow voice as if he were giving instructions to a five-year old, "These lovely ladies," He nodded he head backwards towards a Gardevoir and a Froslass, "sent in a request to visit some of their relatives in Dark Rock Village and we're supposed to escort them there."

"I don't care how much you compliment me and Hope, but you're not taking us on a date." The Froslass said while the, now identified, Gardevoir stayed silent.

Blaze just shook his head and asked, "And why do I need to come along?"

"You're supposed to be a torch to lead us through a cave to get there." Brody answered.

"So I'm basically a walking torch?"

"Yes."

"I hate my job." Blaze muttered under his breath.

To the BATCAVE- I mean Claw's cave

Claws was digging away at the wall. After a few minutes he heard three voices, but it seemed that there was a fourth from the vibrations the walls were giving off.

"Visitors, Treasure Hunters, or maybe Traders." Claws whispered to himself. He used Dig to burrow into the ground to find where the vibrations were coming from.

After twisting through the tunnels he found the source of the noises. His face came out of the wall, too high to be seen. He saw a Lucario, a Blazekin, a Froslass, and a Gardevoir. 'Hm a team maybe? That would make sense considering that Froslass is a Ghost-Ice type. She would attack any that tried to harm the Lucario since Ice type moves are strong against Ground. Gardevoir would be there to attack any fighting types that came close to the Froslass and the Lucario. The Blazekin and Lucario would be there to attack any dark types that went through them.'

He was watching them all intently. He had made sure to put some small gems near the front of the cave so he would know if they came to take gems. He noticed strange movement with the Froslass, she had reached over to one of the gems. She grabbed one and stuffed it into a bag she had.

'Thieves or Treasure Hunters. Always the same. Always greedy.' He burrowed his way back into the wall. He tunneled his way to the first crossroads that was there.

With the Others

"All right I say we go left." Blaze said.

"No we go right." Brody said.

"No we go to the middle." The Froslass said.

"Or I could show you if you answer some questions." A voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Blaze said.

"Answer my three questions and I will show you the way to the other side." The voice said again.

"All right then who'll answer your questions?" Brody said.

"You and the Blazekin." The voice said.

"Alright then." Blaze said.

"Step forward and answer the questions." The voice called out.

They both took a step forward.

"What are your names?" The voice said.

"Does that count as the first question?" Blaze asked.

"Yes it does."

"Alright then. My name is Blaze."

"Mine's Brody."

The voice stopped for a few seconds before asking another question, "What is your job?"

"We're both escorts." Brody said.

"Alright then, one last question. This one is just for Blaze. Brody take a step backward."

Brody obliged. Now Blaze was slightly nervous. Why had the voice asked Brody to take a step back?

"Blaze, what is on your face?"

"M-my face? Why would you ask about my-" Blaze was interrupted.

"Look out!" Brody shouted sensing an aura going after Blaze, but it came too late as Blaze felt something connect with his chin which sent him flying through the air. Then the voice called out, "It was PAIN!"

All that Brody saw was a shadowy blur charging after Blaze through the air. "Aura Sphere!" Brody shouted frantically trying to stop the blurs progress, however the attack went right through the blur. He then heard the same voice that asked the questions shout out, "Zen Headbutt!" The blur's head turned a bluish glow and it connected with Blaze slamming him into the ground, unconscious.

The blur then charged back to the ground and submerged. "It's a Ghost type!" Brody called out to Hope and the Froslass.

Hope tried to use Psychic, but it had no effect on the pokemon that attacked. She looked towards the Frosslass and shook her head.

"It's not a Ghost type! It might be a Dark-Ghost type! Hope's Psychic doesn't seem to affect it!" The Froslass called out to Brody.

Brody asked nervously, "Anybody know Foresight? If not attack it with your most powerful attacks." The blur shot out of the ground towards Brody and shouted, "Brick Break!" It hurt Brody bad, but he was still standing. He opened his bag and brought out an Oran Berry and ate it. The blur dove back into the ground before Brody could attack it.

Brody ran towards Blaze and made him chew up a Reviver Seed. It's effects didn't take in immediately, but Blaze's body was starting to twitch slightly signaling that it was starting to take affect.

The blur was behind Brody and was charging after him when the Froslass let loose an Ice Beam hitting it square in the back. It stumbled slightly letting Hope and the Froslass see it's features. They saw that it was a Sableye and that it had a scar across it's eye, but it managed to dive back into the ground before it could be seen further.

"Brody, it's a Sableye!" The Froslass shouted.

"Then why is he attacking us? We didn't take any of his gems! Did you?" Brody managed to ask before getting hit with a Brick Break that hit him across the back. Blaze was starting to get up slowly, but was still getting up.

"Who took a gem from where we first entered?" Blaze said standing up.

The Froslass rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and it was noticed by Hope, who sent a glare her way. "What?" The Froslass asked. Hope's glare intensified. "Alright I'll give him back the stupid gem." The Frosslass said, going into her bag, pulling out the emerald, and throwing it on the ground seven feet in front of her.

The attacks stopped, and from the center the Sableye rose out of the ground, grabbed the gem, and burrowed his way back under. Blaze fed Brody an Oran Berry and slowly Brody got up. The Sableye then returned.

"Well that was easier then expected." He said.

"How was that easier than expected?!" Blaze roared as he helped Brody up.

"Well normally others would not release the gem when they were attacked, therefore I would have to make them faint and drag them out of my cave. I normally leave an Oran Berry beside the fighter if they fainted for when they wake up." The Sableye explained, "Anyways I'm still keeping my end of the promise."

"You mean after you pretty much beat us down and stole one of your gems, you're going to help us?" The Froslass said in disbelief.

"Of course. I always enjoy a good battle. Besides it seems like you need some help." The Sableye said, "By the way, my name's Claws. What's yours?" He looked at the girls.

"Her name is Hope and mine is Aurora." Aurora introduced herself and Hope.

For the first time during the trip Hope spoke up, "How did you get that scar?"

Claws turned away immediately and said coldly, "That is from my past that I will guard until I die. Or until someone becomes a very close friend and only if they swear on their life they won't give away my past." Everything was silent for a while.

Claws moved forward and grabbed a Thunderstone that was embedded in the wall. He pushed his fingers in it and cut it in half, letting light from the center spill out in a soft green glow. He gave each of them a Thunderstone. "Follow me if you want to get out." He started a quick pace down the center tunnel.

"I knew I was right." Aurora said.

After leading them through many twist and turns they finally reached to exit. "This seems goodbye for now. If you need help going back through the tunnels, I'll be doing some shopping at town." He grabbed some gems from his black bag that blended into his skin. "Find me if you need help."

**A/N Chapter 2 is done. I got bored from yesterday and decided to make another. Thank you Traveling Master for Reviewing. Also no other OC's yet, WHY NOT! PM me or put it in the reviews.**


	3. Enter! Team Idiot!

Enter Team Idiot!

After escorting Brody and the others back to the entrance, Claws went through the winding tunnels towards his room and fell into a restless sleep.

Flame's Guild

After reporting the mission's success Brody and Blaze went to their respective rooms, but during the explanation there were two eavesdroppers listening to their account of the cave.

"All of those gems and they didn't take a single one? That was stupid." A Roserade whispered to a Dratini.

"That was stupid!" The Dratini exclaimed quietly, "We should go there and take the gems, Rosa!"

The identified Roserade giggled slightly, "Of course we will, Dracia! Though let us go in the morning, we need our beauty rest!" They both walked away towards their rooms, told there third member, Hula a Bellossom, that there were going to explore a cave the next day, before they went to sleep.

The Next Day

"Alright Team Rose! Let's go!" Rosa said as they made way for the cave.

Claws's Cave

"What the?" Claws said as he felt the walls shake violently. "Is it an earthquake?" Claws asked himself. "No it's coming from the front of the cave." He burrowed his way under and went as fast as he could to the entrance of the cave.

Upon getting to the entrance he saw three pokemon. A Dratini, a Roserade, and a Bellossom digging out the gems at the front of the cave, though it seemed that the Bellossom was doing most of the work. When all the gems at the front were gone they continued forward, deeper into the cave.

Throughout watching the entire thing Claws remained expressionless, knowing that any emotion given would result in it expanding beyond his control, though he twitched slightly. He quickly followed them to the intersection where they were getting more gems from the wall.

"Stop!" He shouted while he was hiding in the wall.

"Who's there?!" The Roserade shouted.

"Those are my gems! You take them I will assure you that you will not leave this cave with them!" Claws said ignoring the question.

"Oh yeah?" The Dratini said, "What are you going to do about it? You won't even show your face! I bet it's to ugly to show!" She said laughing and the Roserade joined in while the Bellossom was looking around nervously, which was noticed by Claws.

"Bellossom! Drop the gems and I will let you leave! Otherwise stay here and fight me with the rest of your team!" Claws shouted, accidentally letting anger seep into his words. The Bellossom, hearing the anger in his voice, dropped the gems and ran.

"Hey! Where you going!? Stay here and take the gems!" The Roserade's voice fell on death ears as the Bellossom kept running.

Anger came like a freight train to Claws. It entered his body like a disease and went to every part of his body. He jumped from the wall and landed in front of the exit. His appearance had changed dramatically. The normal rubies on his chest turned to the color of obsidian and his diamond-like eyes had changed to blood-red. "I'll give you to the count of 10. If you don't leave I will throw you out. Don't even take the gems. If you come back I will keep knocking you out until your thick heads can understand that you will NEVER GET MY GEMS!"

Claws started to mentally count 10 to 1. While he was doing that Rosa and Dracia were talking about a strategy that they could use to get the gems out. "Alright so one of us takes the bag while the other distracts him, but here is the question. Who is going to distract him?" Rosa said.

"I'll distract him." Dracia said, smirking, "He can't be that tough."

A voice behind them said, "What you talking about?"

"Oh just a plan to get past him." Rosa said.

"Can I hear about it?!" the voice said excitedly.

"Sure so our plan is..." They looked and saw Claws standing behind them.

"This is the part where you fight me." Claws said before attacking Rosa with a Zen Headbutt. Rosa slammed into the wall and started to get up, during which Dracia was trying to fight back. Claws easily knocked her away.

The next move from Claws shocked them. He started to sing. He actually started to sing. Though that wasn't the part that shocked them, he sang a lullaby in a raspy voice. It was a lullaby they both knew, since their parents sang it to them when they used to have trouble sleeping.

(Song suggested if you want to hear it. Hush Little Baby Lullaby)

"Hush little baby don't say a word."

He charged forward and, using Zen Headbutt, slammed Dracia into the wall.

"Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird don't sing.

Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

He used Brick Break on the wall causing some rocks to scatter the battlefield effectively cutting Rosa and Dracia from each other.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass momma's gonna buy you a looking glass."

He went to the walls and removed all the gems that lit up the caves for visitors, plunging Rosa and Dracia into darkness, while Claws could still see.

"And if that looking glass gets broke momma's gonna buy you a billy goat."

Claws burrowed his way underground. His first target, the Dratini. She was a dragon type and the Roserade was part poison type making some of his moves more effective.

"And if that billy goat don't pull momma's gonna buy you a wagon and pull."

He dug his way behind Dracia and attacked her from behind, her body slammed into the rocks that fell knocking her out and causing her body to go limp. In his anger he didn't notice that she went limp and just went on to the Roserade.

Rosa was very scared, although she would never admit it. All that she heard from Claws's battle with Dracia was a thump of a body hitting stone. She hoped that Dracia managed to get him, but her hope diminished when she heard him singing in the raspy whisper again.

"And if that wagon and pull turns over momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover."

Claws's voice seemed to be coming somewhere around her, but in the darkness she couldn't tell where he was.

"And if that dog named rover don't bark momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart."

The singing was right next to her! Attacking wildly she shot an Energy Ball towards the voice and instantly regretted it. The sickly green light that came off the Energy Ball and from it appeared Claws. Though it made Claws's seem extremely sinister. The green light playing off his blood-red eyes which made them glint. It also showed her his teeth. They were in a maniacal smile showing off the two rows of razor sharp teeth.

She screamed, but she still heard his voice singing.

"And if that horse and cart fall dooown. You'll still be the sweetest baby in town." The ending was punctuated by another scream, then silence.

Hula was pacing around the cave's exit nervously, she had then heard the screams from the cave. She stood still straining her ears the see if she could hear more. The only thing she heard was the sound of something scraping across stone. From the entrance emerged the Claws dragging an unconscious Rosa and Dracia.

"What did you do?!" She demanded angrily. Claws just looked at her and threw the unconscious forms at her.

"Take them back to wherever you came from and don't come back again. Ever." He started to walk towards the entrance when he turned and said, "Feed them this once they wake up." And hurled two Oran Berries at her.

She caught them on reflex and looked quickly to see what he threw, saw the Oran Berries, and looked back to see that Claws was gone.

Hula, not knowing what to do, struggled to drag them back to the guild. About halfway there they both woke up.

"Where are we?" They both asked Hula.

Hula explained that they were dragged out of the cave by the Sableye and told them not to come back. Rosa and Dracia got a crafty smile and, from their pouches threw away some of the items in them. "What are you doing?" Hula asked.

"We're going to make it seemed like we were robbed and we're going to blame it on that Sableye." Rosa said smirking.

Dracia smirked also, "Let's see how long he lasts as an outlaw."

**A/N Alright finally got the chapter up. Wow thank you Coli Chibi for letting me use Team Rose. Your other team will be in the next chapter as will some of the others.**


	4. Wanted

**Wanted**

* * *

Team Rose went back to the guild and, just when they got through the entrance, they were met with their rival team. "Where were you guys?" The leader, a Crobat named Vlad asked.

"We were just robbed!" Rosa exclaimed, biting back a smile at how easy it was.

"Robbed? Did you see the pokemon who robbed you?" A small Zubat, named Akasha, asked. Though she was tensed up, as if waiting for a fight.

"Yes. It was a Sableye!" Dracia said.

"Really," Another team member said. This one was a Golbat named Dram. "Why would a Sableye attack you? Did you have any gems on you?"

"I don't know," Rosa said, "We didn't have any gems so it was completely unprovoked."

"I'm going to tell Flame." Dram said as he flew away.

"What else can you remember about it?" Vlad said.

"Well it sounded young, and was male. We were exploring a cave not too far from here and he attacked us." Dracia answered him.

After answering some questions Dram flew back and said, "Flame told the officers that you were robbed. They want you to give them a description of him. They're in Flame's office."

They walked towards Flame's office and was greeted by a Stoutland and a Growlithe. The Stoutland introduced himself as McHaggis and the Growlithe introduced himself as Terry. They asked the same questions as Vlad and his team asked. What they did not know was that Vlad and the others were already heading towards the cave.

* * *

"Alright Team Vampire, let's head out so that Sableye doesn't attack anyone else." Vlad said as he started to fly towards the cave.

Claws was back to digging through the walls. He managed to make three tunnels in the half-day period that happened after the attack for his gems. Suddenly his acutely tuned ears heard something strange. 'Is that... Wings?' He thought before burrowing underground.

He was halfway to it when the wing beats stopped. He peeked his head out of the wall he burrowed into and saw the three evolutions of Zubat. "The heck?" Claws muttered quietly. However it was not quiet enough because the Crobat's head snapped towards where Claws was.

"Crap." Claws said before getting shot at with Toxic. He dug his way underground when he saw it coming and it was shot over him.

He burrowed his way underneath them and jumped through the dirt, going after the Crobat first. From above the Crobat he used Brick Break sending the Crobat barreling towards the ground. Claws hit him with suck force that after he hit the ground he bounced back up in the air before hitting the ground again.

"What are you scared to fight us!?" the Zubat shouted after Claws dug back into the ground. From underground Claws just shouted up, "Taunt won't work on me! I've controlled my anger!" He dug and jumped up behind her and used Brick Break to slam her into the ground.

He dug back underground and shouted up to the Golbat, "Take them outside of the cave. There will be Oran Berries for them. Don't come back."

What the Golbat said next shocked Claws, "Yeah. Like I'll believe a criminal."

"I'm a criminal?" Claws asked.

"Yeah you robbed Team Rose!" The Golbat said.

"I didn't rob anyone! I was here protecting my cave!" Claws said.

"Yeah. Like I'll believe that." The Golbat said, but grabbed the Crobat and Zubat, and flew away.

Claws just sat underground for a while, before a smirk came across his face. 'Well then,' Claws thought as he dug his way to his makeshift home, 'I hope they'll like a chase.'

He gathered all the gems that he mined out and put them in a large bag, 'No way am I leaving my gems here.' Claws thought while he was putting them in. He also grabbed some Oran Berries and Reviver Seeds. He put those inside the bag that did not carry the gems.

Claws was now deciding where to go. 'Dark-Rock Village seems a good place. Though there is a team there. Also pokemon could easily reach there. If they can fly then they can easily reach me. However that is the only place I know of. Well if I go there I can buy a map and leave quickly.'

He started to make way for the exit to Dark-Rock Village.

* * *

**A/N Thanks Coli Chibi for the OC Team. Okay I need PLACES now. I can't think of any. Sorry for the short chapter I've been sick for the past few days.** **Be descriptive of the place!**


	5. Traveling Time!

** Traveling Time!**

After getting some supplies from Dark-Rock village, Claws set off to the east. While he was walking he took in his surroundings in case he had to hide or to watch out for bounty hunters and pokemon teams. The area he was walking through was a lush forest and was full of bug and grass types.

Claws always looked behind him and even caught a Pansage trying to cut a hole in his bag. The glare he gave the Pansage scared even the Pokemon around him. He continued through the forest.

He kept walking through the night. He rested rarely and just kept walking, hiding sometimes if he heard some noises.

He found a path and followed it. Close to the end of the path he saw two pokemon. One was a Scyther and the other was a Dunsparce. The Scyther had a weird mark on his back, but the Dunsparce looked normal.

Not wanting to chance a fight, Claws dug his way underground and went underneath them. When he believed that he was far enough away he came out of the ground and continued on the way. Unknown to Claws, he was being followed.

The Dunsparce felt something tunnel underneath him. "Hey, Nexus, you feel that?"

"Feel what, Mac?" The Scyther asked.

"I felt something tunnel underneath us. It was strange. Maybe it was that outlaw. What was his name?"

"Claws?"

"Yeah that was it. Maybe we should follow it." Mac then turned around and started to follow the tunnel.

**A/N This is short I know. I will accept one more OC and it has to be a Cofigrigus. Also having some major writers block. So I will upload chapter irregularly. Also Thanks Magnum L. Hawk for letting me use his OCs**


End file.
